


Nighttime

by Rigil_Kentauris



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Napping, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Poly, Slight Mention of Blood, minor "gunther mooning over his two dumbasses", mission fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: They’re covered in sweat, and street, and exhaustion.They’re the most beautiful people Gunther has ever seen.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> quick oneshot of [this prompt i saw on tumblr](https://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/186793758098/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-of-your-polyship-are). did this all in one go and on my phone originally so pardon typos and/or Oddities
> 
> becuase clinking links is bullshit, here!:  
_imagine person a and person b of your polyship are cuddling when person c comes across them. a and b invite c to join them, but c turns them down because sometimes they just like seeing their partners together_
> 
> why the fukc do you have to name thigns that are short and all do summaries, this is illagl, and unfair

Paul and Anna are cuddled up on the couch when Gunther walks in. They’re knocked out and snoring, and they’ve still got blood caked on them, which is disgusting in Gunther’s fine opinion, but there’s nothing the two of them seem to love more than butting heads and then going way too hard on a mission _and then_ proceeding to drop dead in a pile the moment they get through the door afterwards.

Gunther plops the paper fast food bag on the safe house dining table, and smiles reflexively. His two idiots.

Paul stirs at the smell, Anna at the sound.

Paul blinks a couple times before yawning quietly and then jerking his head in a vague _come ‘ere _gesture. Wonder of all wonders, Anna too sparks awake and glances over. She even wiggles a little, pressing herself into Paul’s side so there is a bit of room for Gunther to squish himself beside them, if he wanted.

They both stare at him as expectantly as one can, when one is more asleep than awake.

His smile softens. Every bit of the mission is forgotten.

“Allow me to eat, first,” he tells them. He well knows they’ll be back asleep in a few minutes at most.

Sure enough, they’re out like a light again in a matter of moments.

He takes an additional moment to sit and simply watch them. Anna is leaned over, drooling on Paul’s shoulder. He himself has got his head stuck at an angle that’s going to give him horrifying fits in the morning. One of his legs is half slung off the couch, the other has somehow ended up tucked under him. Anna sniffles a little in her sleep - Gunther will have to watch that - shifts and then slips off Paul’s shoulder and lands right on top of a particularly icky patch of blood and mud on Paul’s thigh.

They’re covered in sweat, and street, and exhaustion.

They’re the most beautiful people Gunther has ever seen.

And they’re both his. They’re _his._

He’s theirs.

It’s astonishing.

But their sleepiness is starting to infect him. He feels his own yawns coming on, and that won’t do. _Someone _has got to do the mission report.

He grants himself one last minute just enjoying the sight of them before he burrows his head back into his work.


End file.
